poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
See Fuyunyan and Heading to the Digital World
They are falling into the Darkness Kazemon: Now, we can be... one with Darkness. Her Wayfinder has slipped off of her hand and it was been grab by something ????: Digimon, you're alright?? It was Fuyunyan as Darknyan and he take them to the ground Kazemon: Fuyunyan, how did- Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon! Kumamon! Kotemon! Bearmon! Darknyan: Talk later! Then Heartless Socermon: Dweller of Darkness... Darknyan: They're called Heartless. They are fighting them and they defeated them Darknyan: Better not push our luck. Wow, I never thought find you and your friends in the realm of Darkness, that's for sure. So, um, what happen? Beetlemon: Have you seen Agunimon, Bearing and the others? Darknyan: No, just you and your friends. Kazemon: We're sorry. The Darkness in this place it's getting to us. Fuyunyan: Oh. but, you'll be okay. Socermon: Right. Darknyan: Look, we've been looking for ya a long time. How come you're in this place? Kazemon: First, tell us: How long's it been in the realm of light. Mickey: About... Nine Years. Socermon: Interesting... After we last spoke, we took Kumamon and his best friends somewhere safe, and then we went after Loweemon. But Loweemon was about to fall to Darkness, so we have one choice. We'd stay here in hopes of giving him a chance. Darknyan: I... didn't know. Kazemon: How about you? What could've brought you here? Has something happened? In the Realm of Light. Darknyan: It's the Heartless. They've been attacking worlds and taking their hearts. And world's with no hearts vanish into Darkness. But if we can lock the door between the two realms- light and dark- from both sides, we can protect the other worlds. And you know, we came here to find the crest on this side. Turns out, it's not so easy getting into the realm of Darkness. The point you can cross have been unstable. It's only when a world gets consumed, that an entrance appears in the realm between. So, waited my chance... To sneak in. But hey, when I got here. I felt three warm, familiar light. I follow it to find my way to you and your friends. Kazemon: The Charm. So they were helping Loweemon, Kumamon and the others brought you and us back together again. Fuyunyan: Yeah. Socermon: But, the world's are still in danger. Kazemon: Kazemon- did he make it back to the realm of light? Darknyan: We still haven't found him. Socermon: I see.. Beetlemon: But, don't worry. Wherever he is, he's fighting. He'll defeat his Darkness that wasn't belongs to him. And we know, that he wants us to fight too. Darknyan: I think, you're right. He'll be just fine. Kazemon: Yes, but what about Kumamon and his best friends? They won't wake up unless we're there with them. Socermon: We have to go. We have to find way back to the realm of Light. Darknyan: Good. Then let's locate that Crest and go home together! Beetlemon: You know where it is? Darknyan: Well... Oh.. I was so busy finding the way in, that I didn't give a lot of thought to where there'd be a way out. But, together we're sure to find one! Kazemon: For a Yokai, you didn't change alot. They laugh Darknyan: May our Hearts be our guiding key. Beetlemon: Wait a minute. Kazemon: There's a phrase that no one's use in ages. Darknyan: Keyblade, Digidestined, Digimon and Warrior Wielders used to say those words to each other. And now, it's something I like to try and remember. So, ready? All: Ready! They arrived in the Digital World Beetlemon: Where are we? Kazemon: This is... where we met those Digimons. Darknyan: So many worlds have been lost. And now, they're here in the dark. Wait, you know this place, Kazemon, Socermon and Beetlemon? Kazemon: Yes. We visited once, and we met six Digimons I considered passing the Power of Warrior, Guardian and Mystic on to. But because Agunimon and his friends had already given one of them the power, we didn't. Darknyan: Kazemon, Socermon, Beetlemon. What are the Digimons names. Socermon: Their names are... Kazemon: They were... Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Dracmon, Opossumon and Psychemon. Darknyan: I see. We're getting warm. Kazemon: Huh? Darknyan: Well, it's Shoutmon, Psychemon and their friends who've been helping me. We're trying to get that door shut for good. All: The same Digimons? Darknyan: Guys, . If this where my friends first got the power of Warrior, Guardian and Mystic it also must be where we'll find it's counterpart. The Chest of Darkness has gotta be here on the dark side of their world. Then world is shaking Darknyan: We'll have to hurry, come on! They are fighting the Swarm of Heartless and they defeated Darknyan: Come on. They went to the Secret Place. Darknyan: I bet it's in here. They saw the Crest Darknyan: There! Beetlemon: Is this what you're looking for? Darknyan: Yep, it's just the crest I was looking for. The Crest of the dark realm. Kazemon: The Crest of Darkness. He grab it Darknyan: "The Door of darkness... Tied by one Chest and Three Power's. The door of Darkness... To seal the light? Welp, we've got the crest. Now, we find the ones to close the door. Kazemon: Wait. Darknyan: The Door between the two realms- it won't let a heart of light pass through. So only Darkness keeps slipping out. We can lock the door by using the one Chest and Three Digimon's Power, but we need help on both sides to get the door shut. Kazemon: Well, then, since you'll be doing the locking let us be the one to close the door. Fuyunyan: Umm, actually the job's taken... by somebody else. Kazemon: Huh? Then light appeared, Psychemon and his friends is wondering around in the Darkness and they saw the door Kazemon: Is that the one? Darknyan: Yes, the door to Kingdom Hearts. Welp, it's not the Kingdom Hearts you know. Not exactly. But even though it's smaller, it's still the heart of many worlds. And even, it's not a complete Kingdom Hearts, we definitely can't leave it open like this, or Darkness will escape and destroy the remaining worlds. It's time. With this Crest and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Power in the realm of light, we're gonna close this door. Now, all we need is Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon. All: Shoutmon... Gumdramon.... Damemon... Psychemon... Opossumon... Dracmon... Darknyan: Over there! They saw Psychemon and his friends running to the Door Darknyan: That's everybody, let's go, Digimons! Then Swarm of Heartless is heading to Psychemon and his friends Darknyan: Oh no! They are gonna stop them Kazemon: Back off! She chained them and she, Socermon and Beetlemon can't on much longer Darknyan: Kazemon! Beetlemon! Socermon! Kazemon: Go without us! Socermon: Hurry! Beetlemon: Do this without us! Darknyan: No, I-- Then the Heartless has been loose and it got Kazemon and her friends and it's heading to the Door and then Darknyan has changed back into Fuyunyan Fuyunyan: Kazemon! Beetlemon! Socermon! Kazemon and her friends are fighting the Heartless Kazemon: The battle for the realm of light.... is not won. Socermon: Thanks to Loweemon, Agunimon, Lobomon and Fuyunyan, we know what's at stake. Socermon: We're not afraid, we will face the long Darkness. Beetlemon: The Next time someone wonders in the realm of Darkness. We'll be there. Socermon: A light to cut through all the shadows. We will be in their Wayfinder. Kazemon: And One day, we will return to Kumamon, Loweemon and their friends. I am Warrior Kazemon. Beetlemon: Named Warrior Beetlemon Socermon: I'm Socermon. All: And that's a Promise. Meanwhile Fuyunyan: Kazemon... Socermon... Beetlemon... He have to seal the Door to Darkness Fuyunyan: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon! Let's close this door for good!